Castelo de Cartas
by Dark Lady BR
Summary: Nem tudo eram espinhos na família Snape. Em alguns momentos raros havia certa doçura. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **O maravilhoso universo de Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e seus afiliados comerciais, eu só os peguei emprestado, para fins puramente egoístas, mas não financeiramente rentáveis. :)

* * *

**_Castelo de Cartas_**

_Minh'alma é a Princesa Desalento,_

_Como um Poeta lhe chamou, um dia._

_É magoada, e pálida, e sombria,_

_Como soluços trágicos do vento! *_

Debruçada sobre o peitoral da janela, a observar compenetrada a escuridão do mundo ao seu redor. Somente à noite toda a sujeira perdia-se, oculta pelos longos mantos de Nyx. O rosto fino apoiado em uma das mãos, o vento a lamber seus cabelos que se misturavam na escuridão sombria como se a ela pertencessem. Uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas espessas.

As suas costas as chamas suaves de algumas velas lançavam alguma luz na casa empobrecida, revelando um sofá puído, os tapetes desbotados e as ralas cortinas, ainda que tudo impecavelmente limpo e bem cuidado, em cima de uma mesinha de centro bamba repousavam docemente algumas margaridas, cuidadosamente colhidas, amparadas por um jarro de louça branca trincado.

Eillen virou-se com movimentos deliberadamente lentos, um suspiro audível escapou de seus lábios descoloridos. Ela ajeitou o vestido no corpo magro, alisando-o na esperança de que sua aparência melhorasse, o que se provou vão. O algodão fino e estampado em cores sóbrias não teria jamais o aspecto luxuoso de seus vestidos antigos.

Ela sentou-se calmamente e o sofá reclamou seu peso, apesar da magreza aparente em que ela se encontrava, no canto da sala sobre o poleiro de madeira lascada, adormecida, com a cabeça sob uma das asas estava Tonatiuh, uma das poucas lembranças de suas origens. Sorriu tristemente observando o respirar suave de sua coruja – agora um tanto velha, com as penas opacas e secas. Ela também não duraria muito tempo ali, a doença já começava a consumi-la e Eillen perguntava-se quanto ainda poderia desfrutar de sua companheira, antes que, como seus românticos sonhos, ela finalmente morresse.

O vento balançou as cortinas e ela pôde sentir o cheiro fresco e úmido da chuva que ainda recolhia-se em seu berço de nuvens espessas, mas não por muito mais tempo. As gotas pesadas não tardaram e dentro em pouco já invadiam a sala, entrando pela janela que ainda estava aberta, círculos escuros se formando no chão de madeira enquanto a água límpida o banhava. Ela não deu atenção ao fato e ainda num gesto claramente despreocupado estendeu-se languidamente no sofá, pousando um braço atrás da cabeça na falta de uma almofada.

Inconscientemente sua mão pousou sobre o ventre ainda liso, carinhosamente afagando a centelha de vida que ali começava a brotar, o mais profundo milagre. Um pequeno sorriso brotou, um sorriso sincero de quem experimenta um raro momento de felicidade, mesmo sua expressão pareceu atenuar-se revelando a face jovem que ela não deveria ter perdido.

_É frágil como o sonho dum momento;_

_Soturna como preces de agonia,_

_Vive do riso duma boca fria:_

_Minh'alma é a Princesa Desalento..._

Receio deslizou por seus nervos, vibrou em sua alma como as cordas de uma harpa. O movimento de sua mão cessou, seus dedos longos agarrando com certa força e rudeza o tecido que cobria seu ventre, procurando sentir ali dentro, retirar dessa pequena existência a força necessária para continuar, o desejo de abrir os olhos para receber mais um dia. Transformando-o num motivo.

Essa seria sua bóia. No meio da tempestade caótica que agora se encontrava, tentando guiar o pequeno barco de sua própria existência para mares mais tranqüilos sem nenhum sucesso, ela precisaria de uma salvação, daquilo que a manteria viva e acordada, com as mãos firmes girando o leme e a certeza de que, mesmo se todo o navio se partisse, haveria no que se segurar e com alguma sorte ela seria forte o bastante para resgatar Tobias também.

_Tobias... –_ ela sussurrou amarga, refletindo nesse nome toda a sua decepção. Ela viera até ele, deixando-se levar pela sua fala profunda, pelos seus gestos medidos, apaixonando-se por aqueles olhos expressivos que tanto lhe diziam. Ela veio repleta de sonhos, recheada de ilusões e de um romantismo imaturo que somente os tolos e os poetas mantêm, acreditando que a felicidade habitaria essas paredes e preencheria seu coração todos os dias, enquanto ela pudesse beber da presença reconfortante de seu amor.

Mas o destino impôs uma nova realidade e lentamente o que antes era amor – ou ela assim achava – reduziu-se a pó, um mero fantasma do sentimento arrebatador que a consumira ainda que a centelha estivesse lá, habitando os recônditos de seu coração esperando somente o combustível que faria com que novamente o fogo da paixão se alastrasse.

Ela virou-se, encolhendo-se no sofá para proteger-se de um frio que não existia realmente e apertou novamente a barriga, procurando calor e conforto, pousando sobre àquela pequena criança que somente agora começara sua batalha, sua longa jornada pelo caminho da existência, aquela criança que mal havia se formado em seu ventre, aquela que seria a prova de seu amor, a que seria o fruto de suas escolhas, a criança mal existente, ainda não verbalizada, a criança sobre a qual depositava - mesmo sobre aqueles ombros delicados e frágeis, pequenos demais para toda a responsabilidade - a felicidade de seu casamento, suas esperanças e todo um amor desmedido que somente as mães são capazes de doar. E com um sorriso suave e a esperança crescente ela adormeceu, ainda ali, esperando obedientemente pelo retorno do marido.

_Altas horas da noite ela vagueia..._

_E ao luar suavíssimo, que anseia,_

_Põe-se a falar de tanta coisa morta!_

Primeiro veio o cheiro de álcool, acompanhando os passos trôpegos que seguiam do outro lado da porta. Um Tobias alagado adentrou a sala, uma poça de água se formando a partir de suas botas enegrecidas.

Ele falseou alguns passos, antes de recobrar a compostura, apoiando sua mão magra no sofá em que Eillen dormia calmamente. Ela era linda em seu sono – ele pensou – seu rosto duma serenidade que há tempos ele não era agraciado. Os cílios longos tremulando suavemente enquanto um sorriso tingia com alguma felicidade aqueles traços agora tão ásperos.

Ternura – ele pensou. Ternura – ele sentiu! Apesar da amargura de seus dias, tudo parecia certo se ele ao menos pudesse desfrutar de raros momentos como esse. Sem brigas, sem acusações. Ele não resistiu.

Seus dedos ávidos necessitavam encontrar a pele dela e suavemente, com o pretexto de afastar uma mecha de cabelo escuro, ele acariciou sua face macia.

Ela despertou num sobressalto, assustada e receosa, afastando-se do toque gentil. Por um segundo os olhares se encontraram somente, vibrando em intensidade. Castanhos e negros. Não houve compreensão e reconhecimento nessa troca, que muito ao contrário vinha repleta de estranheza.

A expressão afetuosa de Tobias havia se desfeito numa mascara de intransponível frieza e desdém, toda serenidade esvaecendo do rosto magro da mulher junto com a pouca cor que ainda mantinha. Silêncio pousou entre eles, com o peso do pecado que não pode ser perdoado. Ambos se contraíram suavemente, compartilhando do mesmo desconforto.

Houve vergonha ali e culpa e desapontamento, o ambiente preenchido por uma gelidez que nenhum deles soube jamais explicar. Fracasso intricado em cada linha amarga que marcava seus rostos. Decepção refletida em seus olhos.

_ Conseguiu? – ela perguntou, tentando desesperadamente romper esse incômodo silêncio.

Num segundo fugaz ele se permitiu ver a centelha de esperança que os olhos dela derramavam, ele desejou ardentemente que essa chama não se apagasse e então as palavras deslizaram facilmente por seus lábios e foi nesse momento que ele perdeu-se no emaranhado de mentiras que começou a tecer.

_ Sim. – ele sussurrou e viu surpresa no rosto dela - Consegui um emprego numa botica, o velho Sr. Thomas precisa mesmo de um ajudante. O salário não é grande coisa, mas deve ser o suficiente para tirar-nos dessa miséria.

Havia um toque de receio em suas palavras, certa vergonha por oferecer a uma princesa uma vida de plebeu e por isso ele não esperava a reação emocionada dela.

Foi com total surpresa que ele recebeu os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço, um beijo ardente esmagando seus lábios.

_ Essa é um excelente noticia, deveríamos brindá-la, mas eu sinto informar que não temos mais vinho. – ela sorria, acariciando o rosto surpreso dele – Estou orgulhosa de você Tobias, eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria.

_ Eillen... Eu sinto muito. Por tudo. Prometo que farei dar certo dessa vez. Prometo que nós dois seremos felizes.

_ Nós três. – ela sussurrou e o rosto dele tornou-se pálido.

_ Três...? – disse receoso e o sorriso dela alargou-se ainda mais enquanto ela pagava a mão dele e pousava sobre o próprio ventre.

_ Sim, nós três. Eu, você e nosso pequeno herdeiro.

Ele somente a abraçou com força, incapaz de encontrar palavras para o que estava sentindo.

_ Te amo. – ele sussurrou, contra os cabelos dela e felicidade realmente o tomou por um segundo. Eles teriam um filho, não era o melhor momento, mas era uma centelha de vida e calor para aquele lar um tanto destroçado.

Ele realmente precisaria arranjar um emprego.

_O luar ouve minh'alma, ajoelhado,_

_E vai traçar, fantástico e gelado,_

_A sombra duma cruz à tua porta..._

Era tarde, a lua a muito enfeitava os céus e um frio incomum derramava-se sobre a Rua da Fiação. Num casebre escuro e maltrapilho uma mulher gritava, o som de sua agonia voando através do espaço para acordar as almas inocentes.

E de repente tudo parou. O vento pareceu cessar, mesmo os insetos interromperam sua sinfonia noturna. Os cachorros calaram e tudo fez-se silêncio rompido somente pelo choro de uma criança.

Um Tobias bêbado e desempregado recebeu nos braços seu primogênito, reservando um único olhar à mulher que exausta repousava nos lençóis encardidos. O bebê remexeu-se em seus cobertores, abrindo seus pequenos olhos escuros para encarar a vida ao seu redor.

Ele foi sugado por aqueles olhos e um soluço foi sufocado em sua garganta quando a mãozinha pequena agarrou a sua. Sentou-se ao lado da cama e ofereceu-o a sua mulher que feliz o recebeu em seus braços, o pequeno avidamente agarrou um seio e durante muito tempo só o que se ouvia era o som da sucção.

_ Severus. – Eillen sussurrou – Vamos chamá-lo Severus como meu pai.

_ Severus Tobias Snape. – ele completou e recebeu um sorriso dela.

E nesse instante ambos concordaram que tinham encontrado um motivo e sobre ele depositaram suas esperanças, erguendo o castelo de cartas de suas ilusões.

* * *

* Florbela Espanca

**Nota: **Achei essa fic no meu computador e tenho um amorzinho por ela. Não me lembro quando escrevi, mas acho que foi presente para alguém, em um amigo oculto de algum fandon (muito específico, eu sei). De qualquer modo é o meu primeiro (e único) trabalho com a Eillen e gostei de tentar mostrar que nem tudo foram espinhos na família Snape.


End file.
